Seven phone calls that Alex never answered
by Tigeroo
Summary: Some of the phone calls Elliot mentions in "Lead". Alex is back from WP and the detectives try to call her. Hint of Alex/Olivia. Companion piece to "Seven reasons why Alex never picked up the phone"


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

Spoilers up to "Lead". Some of the phone calls Elliot mentions in that episode.

Companion piece from Alex' POV will follow.

--

**7 phone calls from the detectives that Alex never answered**

**--  
**

**Olivia**

"_This is the office of Bureau Chief Alexandra Cabot, please leave a message."_

Hi Alex, it's me, uhm, Liv. I read about Velez, and then Casey mentioned that you were back. Bureau Chief, wow, guess you're the new Donnelly now. Congratulations... I mean, uh, not about the Donnelly part obviously, but you know, being back, being chief. Anyway, I just wanted to say welcome back and give me a call. I'm sure you're horribly busy, but maybe you want to drop by your old squad for some tarry coffee? Take care Alex, see ya.

**Olivia**

"_This is the office of Bureau Chief Alexandra Cabot, please leave a message."_

Alex, hi, it's me again. I'm not sure you got my last message. Since I didn't know your new cell number I just called your office number, I mean, this one... Does your secretary go through your messages? DO you even have a secre... of course you do, stupid question. Well, anyway, in case you didn't get my last message, I was just saying hi, and invited you to a cup of tarry goodness at the precinct. In case you did, I might upgrade the coffee to lunch, don't let the coffee keep you from seeing us. The others say hi by the way... We really missed you! Bye Alex, and give us a call, please?

**Elliot**

"_This is the office of Bureau Chief Alexandra Cabot, please leave a message."_

Cabot, I mean, Alex, I heard you were back and kicking some junior lawyer ass, that's great. Liv was supposed to contact you, but she doesn't seem able to get a hold of you. Some detective, huh? Give us a call, would ya? Oh, or even better, next week-end we play the 2-7, uhm, softball you know? I know, probably not really your style, but everyone will be there, playing or cheering. We got a good team this season, Casey replaced Munch, thank god, he was always arguing with the ref. I mean, Casey does too, but she's an ADA, so at least she sometimes wins... OK, I'm gonna shut up now, but it would be good to hear from you. Bye.

**Munch**

"_This is the office of Bureau Chief Alexandra Cabot, please leave a message."_

Bureau Chief Cabot, this is John Munch. Apparently neither of my colleagues could reach you. I am starting to think that this is just a government conspiracy and that you are not really back, but that your name is simply used to spread fear around the legal world of New York. That, or maybe, they replaced you by a pod person. So come on, Alex, give an old man some peace and let us know that you are the real you and doing well.

**Cragen**

"_This is the office of Bureau Chief Alexandra Cabot, please leave a message."_

Alex, this is starting to get ridiculous. Uhm, Don Cragen speaking, by the way. Basically all of my detectives tried to call you and they have been moping ever since. I know there's a lot going on right now in your life, and that there are a lot of painful reminders here in New York and especially the 1-6, but Manhattan is not that big, especially the court world, so one way or another you will run into each other. Couldn't you just give them a call, let them know that you're OK, they're really worried? Take care, and enjoy your new life, you deserve it more than anyone else, but please, let us know you're alive.

**Olivia**

"_This is the office of Bureau Chief Alexandra Cabot, please leave a message."_

Alex, Olivia here. I read the newspaper today. Congratulations, I guess you really were quite busy during the last few months. Your, uhm, fiancé looks nice. Handsome guy. Tell him he's the luckiest man in New York and that a plethora of parking tickets will be the least of his worries if the squad ever catches wind of him not treating you like you deserve. We... I hope that you are happy. That's all I ever wanted, I just thoug... Well, nevermind... I wish you all the best. If there ever is anything you need, call us... me. All the best, Alex, and good bye.

**Olivia**

"_This is the office of Bureau Chief Alexandra Cabot, please leave a message."_

*click*

* * *

Hi guys, did you enjoy the story? Any feed-back would be most welcome, so leave a review please :-)


End file.
